epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Four4/FOUR VS EYES VS PHIL
In an epic 3-way battle, 16 battles Phil and Eyes to see who is the best black rapper on the ERB Wiki. '16:' Look who's coming to step up to me and my fame, First nigga mod, y'all just think this shit is a game, Here's JPhil, a nerdy numbskull who plays with his page, You'll never get promoted, now show me all your rage, And TheEyeOfAllEyes, maybe you'll be able to see your defeat, You may have been here longer, but you'll never beat my feats, You two fools are pathetic, this one's a troll, this one's a hater, I am your superior, now bow to me, the nigga who truly is greater! 'Phil:' I might have been adopted and raised by whites, but atleast I know when a nigga wants to pick a fight! 16! The mindless mod who sits back and does shit! Eyes, when it comes to users you don't contribute one bit! I'm the most amazing black user this wiki has ever saw! Coding the day away, so good it even beats Scraw! My userpage is a milestone, so bite me! Ya think you're so good? Well? Step up and fight me! 'Eyes:' Here I am up against two niggas Phil and Four, You both better runaway, cause here comes my ROAR, PHIL, the guy way over-obsessed with Science-Fiction, Watching Star Wars, Star Trek, and other shows so much is gettin' to be an addiction, And Four4, get your ass off yo seat, and look into "TheEye," Yeah I've been here longer than you, that dosen't make you most superior black guy, Both of you, stop livin' your fantasies so much, and save it in your sleeps, And if I do have to rage, it is not going to be pretty, peeps! '16:' You two can hardly rap, how dare you claim to be black, I'm back with Verse 2.0, Phil, be ready for a verbal attack, My rhymes will burn through you, like a massive sun, Ray, I'm rollback! You're nothing, you'll be banned by the end of the day, Phil, I always hated you; we never had that good of a friendship, Eyes, remember your roots, you're still a douche, time to end this, There can only be one, and by this point, it is me, Because I will always be the best nigga on the wiki! 'Phil:' Who's your daddy 16? The user JPhil2.0! You both are no match for my lyrical blow! Eyes, Get Real! You got nothing on this, This nigga gonna play till ya die in your editorial ditch! I'm the major dominator, cancer beater, rhyme extrodinare! Ya'll stealing my lines like I'm Voltaire! I'll Roll-ya-both-Back and monitor your contributions, I'm the best black user in this whole damn institution! 'Eyes:' Nothing, Phil? HA, I contribute on this wiki everyday, No editorial ditches from me, so you got nothing more on me in anyway, Four, time to face it, like Pixel said you are very pedophilic, I can completely withstand all the heat, so you've done nothin' on me either ya black prick, You can tell I have more balls than you both, I doubt you guy's even have a single one, Now I use counterattack on the both of you with the power of the massive sun, You're both just too jealous that you don't have any long hair like I do, You see now TheEyeOfAllEyes is the wiki's greatest black man than the both of you! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF NIGGATRY! Who Won? Four4 JPhil2.0 TheEyeOfAllEyes Category:Blog posts